Moonlight Love
by Ferret mage
Summary: Very sweet, one-shot, YuffieCloud fic. Yuffie meets Cloud under the light of the full moon for just a conversation, but gets alot more instead. R


Alright this is my second FF7 fic, my first absolutly sucks, but I can't bring myself to delete it. You know how you keep saying, "I'll fix it, I'll make it better!" but you never do, Yeah. But anyway, this is my Yuffie/Cloud fic, be afraid...very afraid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie pulled her legs close to herself and sighed as she patiently waited for him. A small wisp of hair blew into her line of sight as a gentle wind brush her cheek.

She sat atop a collection of stones jutting out over the ground, the moon shone over the young woman barely highlighting her thin form.

Yuffie smiled and blushed as she remebered the event that had happened earlier that day, the event in which a certain blond haired swordsman had asked her to meet him later.

She had never really thought him like this, that is she never thought of Cloud. After all she could've sworn he was in love with Miss Melon Boobs.

Yuffie giggled at the silly name she had given to Tifa, after awhile her giggling subsided and she resumed her calm disposition. 

Yuffie smiled left her face as she recalled her past thoughts, after all what was this about her and love and...Cloud...

Suddenly their came sound the of grinding dirt and gravel as she heard the fall of many footsteps, she turned around to see the tall spikey haired man she had come to think so much of.

Cloud looked down at the short brown haired Ninja, the little girl that had attempted to steal all their materia before was gone, now there was only....only....

Yuffie cocked her head to the side as she watched him, several small yellow strands blew across his face, his mako blue eyes reflected the moon's light, making them appear to glow.

As for Yuffie, Cloud's eyes quickly scanned over her, her hair brushed slightly over her shoulders. Her brown eyes seemed to streach on forever as he stared deeply into them.

Yuffie leaned backwards and stared quizingly at Cloud, "Well Cloud," Yuffie blushed as she asked, "Aren't you going to sit down and tell me what you wanted?"

Cloud gulped and turned around to plunge his sword into the ground, he walked next to Yuffie and sat next to her. Their was akward silence for awhile as the two warriors sat far apart from each other, the moon fell upon the two, lighting the area like it were day.

Yuffie looked over at Cloud, blushed, and quickly turned away.

"So...Yuffie..." Cloud looked at the blushing female Ninja, "It looks like this is where our journey ends..."

Yuffie nodded but was still silent, (Why don't I just tell him!!) 

What Yuffie truly wanted to tell him was that she...she...she wanted to stay with the others, well...to be more to point, she wanted to stay with **_him..._**

"...Yeah, it was nice though..." Yuffie pressed her legs up against her chin, "I mean, hanging out with you guys..."

Yuffie put down her hand and looked up at moon, it's luminosity shined brightly upon the duo. Yuffie straightened up quickly as she felt Cloud's hand slide over her's.

Yuffie face glew a bright red as their fingers entertwined, "Cloud...I..." Yuffie voice caught in her throat as she looked at the smiling Cloud, "Cloud...you..."

Cloud leaned over and placed his face barely five inches from Yuffie's, "So...Yuffie...what do you think of me..."

Yuffie's face couldn't get any redder at this point, she gulped and stared deeply into his eyes, oh how she wanted to just melt right in his arms then and there.

Cloud's left hand raised and gently stroked her cheek, her smooth skin, her pink lips, Cloud could absolutley not keep his eyes of her.

"I...I think your really nice..." Yuffie savored the feel of his touch, "Yeah..." Cloud edged his face closer to Yuffie, feeling his lips tug almost magnetically.

"Yeah..." Yuffie wetted her lips as she felt the warmth of Cloud's body wash over her, she moaned slightly as she felt Cloud's hand caress her neck.

"Is that all...you think...of me..." Cloud moved his hands throughout her hair, Yuffie's hands planted themselves around his neck, pressing her lips close to his ear.

"In fact...I...I love you...." Yuffie breath washed over his ears, her eyes fluttered at the feeling of his body so close to hers.

Cloud pulled himself from her and looked her in the eyes, "Yuffie...we...I mean" Yuffie quickly pressed her finger against his lips and shook her head. "Cloud, I don't care!!" Yuffie cried frantically, the tears soon welled up in her eyes as they were cast upon him.

"Cloud, I just...wanna be with you..." Cloud nodded and tipped her face upwards, he slowly descended his face towards hers. Yuffie heart raced in her chest as Cloud's face edged ever so closely towards hers.

Cloud gently pressed his lips against hers, cautiously and almost afraid at first, but then the passion over took them and their bodies soon melted into one another.

Cloud's arm left her hair and he gently placed on her back, soon they became an entaglment of arms and legs. They tumbled off the platform and landed on the ground, they both laughed through the pain and stood up.

Cloud held Yuffie close to him, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Yuffie's hands running up and down his broad chest, together they looked up at the moon that had so united them.

Yuffie laid her head down onto his chest and deeply breathed in his scent, "So Cloud..." Yuffie whispered, "I guess you just wanted to tell me you loved me..."

Cloud smiled and nodded his yes, he stroked his hand gently, lovingly through her hair. Suddenly, a streak of light ran across the sky, "Look," Cloud pointed towards the streak, "A shooting star..."

Yuffie glanced up at the object and then at Cloud, she put her hand aside his cheek and turned his attention back to her. "Make a wish..." Yuffie stood on her tiptoes as she reached up to engage Cloud in a deep kiss.

Cloud broke from the embrace with a smile on his face, arms wrapped around Yuffie. "So..." Cloud lovingly said, "What did you wish for?"

Yuffie only smiled and laid her head back down on his chest, with a smile she triumphantly stated, 

"It already came true..."

Yuffie smiled and closed the book of her diary, she wrapped her bathrobe closer to her body as she shivered from the cold. 

She had just finished her diary, she had just finished writing of her love for Cloud. Of how she and Cloud had confessed their love under the light of the full moon.

She fiddled the diary around a little and giggled slightly as she thought of her Cloud, who knew what love could grow between a crazy materia-stealing girl, and quiet withdrawn swordsman?

Certainly not them....

But it had happened and now a bright new future laid in the path of their intertwined destinies. Yuffie giggled once more and opened up her diary.

                "Today....I fell in love, Today...I found Cloud."

                                                                Yuffie Kisaragi.

Yuffie frowned and took her eraser and deleted the last part, it sounded wrong, to false, to...not her. She wrote down her revision and smiled, it was right, it was everything she had wanted and more.

Yuffie closed her diary and slid into bed, as sleep took hold her fleeting thought's were that of Cloud, of the man she loved.

A small breeze blew through her open window and encircled the room, soon the pages of her diary began to flip as a result of this wind, they landed upon the latest entry. 

The moon glimmered in the early morning sky, illuminating her writings...

                "Today....I fell in love, Today...I found Cloud."

                                                                Yuffie "Kisaragi" Strife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did you think?? I think I did pretty well, Yuffie/Cloud fics are pretty much favorite. Except for maybe Aeris/Cloud, but hey, who doesn't? So, if you could, would you spare me the time of day to review my story...please!!!!


End file.
